


Holtzy Baby

by StHoltzmann



Series: Holtzy Holidays [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Choose your own ship, Christmas Fluff, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, just a little bit sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StHoltzmann/pseuds/StHoltzmann
Summary: Brief scenes during the holidays between Holtzmann and her girlfriend. Girlfriend's name is unspecified, so please imagine your OTP--or you!(I don't think this really merits a Mature rating, but I'd rather be on the safe side. It is not explicit at all.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This final bit is different from the others in the series, just so you know! Though it also has a bad holiday song pun again. Try not to groan too loudly--someone might think you're hurt and call for a registered hearse.

1\. Holtzmann tongues a cloud of marshmallow from the top of a hot chocolate. Then she takes a sip and winds up with fluffy marshmallow on the tip of her nose. Time for her girlfriend to help her out.

 

2\. Holtzmann becomes very, very snuggly after eggnog with brandy. Since it turns out she’s the only one who likes it, there is a _lot_ of snuggling.

 

3\. Holtzmann’s tongue is caught between her teeth as she untangles string after string of LED lights. Her face is pure concentration. Behind her yellow lenses, her blue eyes are focused intently on the wires. Her girlfriend is supposed to be helping, but instead she’s just staring as the other end of the lights dangles uselessly from her hands. Between the face and the motions of Holtzmann’s fingers, her girlfriend is done for.

 

4\. Somehow, _somehow_ , Holtzmann manages to make dancing to Christmas remixes sexy. This is fortunate, since her girlfriend is eventually treated to every single track from _A Very Re:Composition Christmas._ “Can you please put on ‘What Up Child’ again?” her girlfriend asks on Christmas night, when they’re all alone.

Holtzmann lifts an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like ‘What Child Is This.’”

“I will listen to _anything_ that lets me see that hip thing you do again.”

 

5\. In the middle of the night while looking for an aspirin, her girlfriend nearly trips over Holtzmann. Holtz stretched out on the floor underneath the Christmas tree, staring up through the lights in the darkness. “Is this where you’ve been going the last few nights? I figured you were going to the lab.”

Holtzmann reaches a hand up to her and pulls her down. “Yeah. I wake up around 3, 4 AM a lot. It kinda sucks, so I usually go into the lab and work for a while, and I get to go back to sleep if I’m lucky. But this is nice. Dunno why.”

Her girlfriend snuggles up next to her and looks up at the lights. Their faces are suffused with a warm, rainbow-tinted glow.

They just breathe together for a while. Then, Holtzmann shifts, and her girlfriend squeezes her hand gently.

"I feel the safest I've ever felt in my life," Holtzmann says, almost inaudibly. She feels a kiss on her cheekbone, and she turns her face to look at her girlfriend.

“Go ahead and wake me up next time, Holtzy. I’ll come down with you.”

Holtzmann slides her arms around her girlfriend and gives her a better kiss: slow, sleepy, and warm. The next morning, they wake up still under the tree.

 

6\. “Gah!” Holtzmann’s girlfriend nearly falls out of her chair in the Ghostbusters’ office. “What the hell, Holtzmann!”

Holtzmann grins, with no trace of contrition. She’s in the entryway, and she has a long, high-tech-looking fishing pole, which she has just used to lower a huge globe of mistletoe right over her girlfriend’s head. “Tacking it to a doorway seems so… _limiting_. But if you don’t want it, I can direct it elsewhere!”

She retracts the mistletoe and swings the pole away. The mistletoe lurches ominously toward her colleagues.

“No, wait, bring it back!”

“And _get a room_ ,” grumble the others, through their giggles.

 

7\. Holtzmann works the end of a candy cane in and out of her mouth while she finishes a project. When she’s done, she takes a step back to look over her handiwork, and begins to absentmindedly poke the now pointy end of the candy cane with the tip of her tongue.

8\. “Guess where the mistletoe is in _here_ ,” Holtzmann says to her girlfriend they arrive at the lab early on Christmas Eve morning. But without waiting for an answer, she throws her arms wide and announces, “Hint: It’s everywhere.”

Her girlfriend stares around in confusion. There’s no visible mistletoe to be seen. Then she touches Holtzmann’s nose, which has a tiny splash of paint, and looks around again, but this time with a worried expression.

Holtz’s nose crinkles as she grins. “You’re getting warm.”

“Is it…oh god, the ceiling is a slightly different color, isn’t it. Is it in the _paint_?”

“Winner, winner, Christmas dinner!”

One very long, deep kiss later, Holtzmann is unable to restrain her enthusiasm any longer. “I popped the mistletoe into some liquid nitrogen, y’see, and then I pulverized it, and blended it with some paint, but then Patty was like ‘You know that’s poisonous, right?’ And I was like ‘Who’s gonna be licking the ceiling?!’ and Patty just squinted at me, so _fine_ , I can’t completely rule out all ceiling-licking eventualities, so, obviously, I lacquered the ceiling.”

 

8\. “I built a mantel into my room,” Holtzmann whispers into her girlfriend’s ear. They’re up on the roof, sharing a down comforter to stay warm. The others are downstairs, but sometimes Holtzmann likes to whisper anyway. It makes her girlfriend shiver in a good way.

“Wait, what? The firehouse doesn’t have a fireplace.”

“I know. But I needed a place to hang your stockings.”

Her girlfriend squints at her. “Is that a terrible come-on—AKA the only kind that you know, admittedly—or…?”

“No idea what you mean. You’re getting two Christmas stockings from me. At least, if you stay over tonight.”

“Two?”

“One you can tell the others about. The _other_ one is full of toys.”

"Oh... _Oh!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, done! Until next year, anyway. I think the advent calendar needs to be explored more. Maybe at a higher rating level, if you know what I mean. 
> 
> I hope you've had an okay holiday season (or just December). If not, I hope this series helped a little bit. Someone's thinking of you, even if it's just a random AO3 writer!
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holtzy Holidays to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
